Harassment
by Plum Suicide
Summary: En la venganza todo se vale… Incluso tachar a tu enemigo de acosador sexual. O eso pensó Sakura. Sasuke/Sakura. School life. EDICIÓN TOTAL.


**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama.

**Summary: **En la venganza todo se vale… Incluso tachar a tu enemigo de acusador sexual. O eso pensó Sakura. Sasuke/Sakura. School life. Edición total.

* * *

**~Hɑrɑssment~**

**Ch 1. Acusación**

**.By: DustinParis.**

* * *

Ese día no podía ser más aburrido. El chico jugaba distraídamente con un bolígrafo en su mano, girándolo entre sus dedos. Hacía un calor del demonio y la ropa lo estaba sofocando; de verdad odiaba estar ahí.

No lograba entenderlo. ¿Pagar para aburrirse? Vaya oferta.

Sí, estaba en la escuela. Por siglos la tortura de los estudiantes, la "Alemania Nazi" de quienes se educaban; con profesores que se asemejaban a guardias, instalaciones que hacían de Campos de Concentración y tareas que parecían tanques de guerra.

—Así encontramos un ambiente de desolación y barbarie en lo que fue el Holocausto Nazi…

Tal vez graciosamente el tema que estaban tratando coincidía con sus comparaciones,… o sus comparaciones se basaban en el tema. _Bah, como si importara._

Dio un rápido vistazo al salón de clases, encontrándose con más de una escenita. Lo más común era ver a sus compañeros con caras igual de aburridas a las de él; veía a Hyūga Neji, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Sai… Todos con cara de querer morirse.

Un ruido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se volvió para encontrar a Uzumaki Naruto, su mejor amigo: un rubio moreno de ojos azules. El ruido sonó de nuevo y el chico de orbes negras suspiró, ese chico nunca cambiaría. Estaba en algo así como su séptimo sueño; y ese ruido eran sus sonoros ronquidos.

— ¡Sasuke! —le sonó a su profesor: Kakashi Hatake— ¡Despierta a Naruto!

Volvió a suspirar. _Bendita la hora en la que se me ocurrió sentarme junto al Dobe_, pensó.

—Oye, idiota —llamó—, ¡Hey dobe, despierta!

— ¡Ah! —gritó Naruto— ¡Yo la salvaré princesa!

Todos lo miraban con cara rara y el simplemente se rascó la nuca. No entendía que pasaba: en un momento estaba salvando a una hermosa princesa y al otro estaba en su salón de clases de nuevo.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —todavía no comprendía—. ¡Ah, el Ogro!

Sasuke parpadeó ante el dedo del rubio que lo apuntaba acusadoramente. —Oh, eres tú, Teme.

—Ya deja de apuntarme, imbécil.

— ¡Oye…!

—Naruto —seguramente habría continuado de no ser por la sombría voz de su sensei—: vuelves a dormirte y te vas directo a dirección.

Palideció y sintió que literalmente se iba a cagar del miedo. Kakashi desprendía un aura nada agradable; y no era para menos, era la cuarta vez que se dormía en la semana.

—P-pero, Ka-kashi-sensei, estos días n-no he dormido bien y…

—No me interesa —soltó— ¿Podrías decirme en qué estábamos, si fueses tan amable?

_Demonios_, pensó. No tenía idea de qué hacer; así que optó por lo de siempre: que Sasuke le soplara.

Naruto volteó a mirar al pelinegro con cara de cachorro. El chico de ojos negros sólo le devolvió la mirada con aburrimiento… Claro, debió recordar que la técnica de la carita no funcionaba con alguien como Sasuke-soy-un-puto-insensible-Uchiha.

—Eh… yo…

— ¿Y tú Sasuke?

El chico le miró con indiferencia y respondió. —Holocausto Nazi.

Kakashi sonrió con algo de sorna. —Casi.

Hizo un esfuerzo, de verdad que lo hizo, por no alzar una de sus cejas; sin embargo, no lo logró. ¿Acaso Kakashi estaba jugando con él? Se suponía que de eso estaba hablando, ¿no?

—De hecho, estábamos hablando de los logros de Hitler —habló una voz que para él era la más venenosa de todas—. No del Holocausto; dejamos de hablar de eso hace mucho.

Sasuke se volvió para verla. Sakura Haruno.

Una extraña chica de piel tan blanca que parecía un fantasma, ojos tan verdes como la mierda de caballo y un pelo rosa que se asemejaba al chicle… O por lo menos esa era la descripción de Sasuke.

Era la pequeña "genio" de la clase, o al menos junto con él —_Toma esa, Haruno_—. Ambos siempre competían, por lo que fuera, como sus calificaciones. Siempre buscando superar al otro; y no era como las competencias entre amigos que tenía con Naruto, estas eran diferentes, en su totalidad.

Si le pidieran elegir entre un número del uno al veinte la competitividad y agresividad de ambos probablemente diría infinito.

—Gracias, señorita Haruno —dijo su sensei con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pelirrosada hija de…

* * *

El rubio se levantó estirándose de su asiento, por fin era su receso. Se sentía como un héroe siempre después de las clases de Historia: superarlas era de poderosos.

— ¡Hey, Sasuke-baka! —gritó Naruto—, ¿De nuevo derrotado por una chica?

—Cállate, dobe.

— ¡No me digas dobe, teme!

— ¡Y tú no me digas teme, baka!

Sasuke estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera insultaba al rubio con su palabra favorita: Usuratonkachi.

—Vamos, hermano, ¡relájate! —dijo el ojiazul pasando uno de sus brazos por la espalda del pelinegro—, no es para tanto, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada y él apenas atinó a reír con nerviosismo.

El pelinegro se sentía como idiota. Esa era más o menos la sensación que le quedaba cuando Sakura le derrotaba en algo, por pequeño que fuese, pero su pequeño —gran— orgullo le impedía admitir o exteriorizar su frustración interna.

Lo bueno era que él sabía que Sakura sentía exactamente lo mismo cuando la derrotada era ella. Eso no lo hacía sentir tan mal; o al menos disminuía la pena.

La verdad no podía dejar de pensar que la ojiverde era un caso extraño, nadie pasaba de amar a odiar a alguien en tan poco tiempo,… ¿o sí? No era que tuviera especial importancia, simplemente era mera curiosidad.

Todavía tenía gravada la imagen de Sakura como una pequeña de seis años. Una niñita que a pesar de no saber sumar aún, era capaz de gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto le adoraba a él.

Esa etapa de su vida la verdad fue algo incómoda,… y las demás también. Soportar a un montón de niñitas locas desde que tenía memoria no era algo precisamente muy cómodo; y podía decir que por eso odiaba la adolescencia, porque ahora las niñitas tenían curvas y pechos además de las hormonas en el punto máximo. Sí, eso no era lindo. En absoluto.

Divisó por una de las ventanas del aula que daba al pasillo que Sakura se quedaba para hablar con Kakashi. _Hn. Qué importa._

Sin embargo, le hubiese gustado que la jodida punzada de un mal presentimiento que tenía en el corazón se hubiera detenido.

* * *

—Hm… ¿Teme?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Has soñado alguna vez con princesas?

Sasuke apenas se quedó mirándolo. —Dobe, ¿estás viendo porno en exceso otra vez?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Naruto se sonrojó y estuvo tentado a darle un golpe Sasuke, pero el apreciaba su vida— ¡No me refiero a ese tipo princesas, idiota!

El ojinegro rodó los ojos y volvió a la tarea de elegir entre todos los "apetitosos" —nótese el sarcasmo— platos que ofrecía la cafetería de su escuela. Variaban entre purés de dudosa procedencia hasta… no, todos eran purés ese día.

— ¿Entonces de qué mierda hablas?

—Yo sabía que no se podía hablar contigo, necesitas comprar imaginación Sasuke… —de ahí en adelante, el moreno dejó de prestarle atención, aún estaba en un dilema: su comida. Observó de nuevo lo que se encontraba en la barra y optó por comprar algo luego de la jornada. Su estómago aguantaría.

Mientras tanto, su amigo seguía soltando cosas de las cuales sólo se entendían "dattebayo". —En serio, Sasuke, ¡Imaginación, 'ttebayo!

—Hmp.

Siendo muy sincero no podía importarle menos, tomó con una cuchara un poco de puré y lo lanzó a Naruto con una precisión que asombraba. El rubio sólo puso cara de indignado y se limpió con lo más cercano que tenía, que por suerte, era una servilleta.

— ¡Hey, torpes!

Extrañamente ambos voltearon al saludo; o no era tan extraño, tal vez. Ambos se habían acostumbrado ya a esa forma que tenía Kiba, su compañero, un castaño con colmillos afilados y unas extrañas marcas en el rostro, de saludarles.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, chico perro? —dijo Naruto.

El chico sólo sonrió ampliamente y se hizo a un lado para que viesen a Sai, un chico que era casi la copia de Sasuke, excepto por que era algo más pálido y tenía el cabello menos desordenado. —Sólo queríamos saludar, ya saben… —soltó.

Sai, que en ese momento tenía una sonrisa —falsa, cabe destacar—, como siempre, era alguien que no sabía cerrar la bocota y eso volvió a confirmarse. —Oímos que la Fea volvió a acabarte.

Sasuke se tensó mientras sentía como el odio por ese chico iba corriendo por sus venas. Sí, no era que se llevaran precisamente bien,… en realidad Sasuke lo detestaba, pero prefería pasar de él.

—Leí en un libro que ese tipo de situaciones son causadas por una rivalidad entre dos individuos y que ese constante enfrentamiento lo causa el odio —empezó con su eterna sonrisa y compartiendo los conocimientos que siempre leía en sus libros, como un manual a voz—. No deberían odiarse entre ustedes; que ella sea una bruja y que tú seas un ogro no es razón para pelear.

Ya estaba. Ese día el paliducho se ganaría un buen golpe.

…Estaba por golpearlo su puño estaba cerca…

—Sasuke.

Se volvió para encontrarse con Kakashi que lo miraba con una expresión rara en el rostro. Parecía enojado o asqueado o… no lo sabía, no podía identificarlo.

— ¿Podrías acompañarnos un segundo?

_¿Acompañarnos?_ En ese instante reparó en la pelirrosa que se encontraba tras Kakashi, tenía los ojos rojos y las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. Sasuke ni se inmutó. Sólo se quedó observándola.

— ¿Para qué quiere hablar con el teme, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó Naruto logrando sacar al moreno de sus pensamientos— ¿Y por qué está Sakura-chan llorando, 'ttebayo?

—No te incumbe, Naruto —dijo Kakashi leyendo el libro naranja entre sus manos: Icha Icha Paradise.

Sasuke frunció el ceño por un segundo, casi imperceptiblemente; luego, volvió a su expresión estoica de siempre. _¿Qué demonios está pasando?,_ pensó.

— ¿Acaso Uchiha se metió en problemas? —preguntó Kiba con burla. Luego reparó en Sakura— Hola, Sakura.

—Hola chicos —la ojiverde tenía una expresión triste y todos ahí lo notaron; sin embargo, a Sasuke eso no le sonaba.

—Bien, Sasuke, estás desperdiciando mi tiempo —dijo Kakashi aún con el libro.

El ojinegro, desconfiado empezó a caminar. Para ese entonces la cafetería había quedado en silencio y todos se limitaban a observar y susurrar entre sí.

Sasuke oía cosas como "¿Qué sucedió?" "No lo sé." "¿Por qué Sakura llora?" "Está embarazada." y "Está como quiere, ¿no?" Ese último le hizo rodar los ojos. Odiaba a sus fan-girls.

Sentía a Sakura y a Kakashi detrás de él mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Allí también eran objeto de miradas e intercambio de palabras.

Kakashi los llevó al interior de un salón, cerrando la puerta con llave. —Sasuke… Sakura me ha comentado algo en especial.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué fue lo que ella le comentó? —preguntó con voz venenosa mirando a Sakura, que aún seguía llorando.

— ¿Estás acosando a Sakura? —soltó de repente.

Estaba confundido, ¿él acosando a Haruno? Vaya broma, pensó. Eso era un milagro.

—… ¿Qué? —fue lo único que salió de su garganta.

—Sakura me ha comentado que la has acosado sexualmente en más de un ocasión, ¿es eso cierto?

"¡No lo es, claro que no!" eso le hubiese gustado gritar; sin embargo, no lo hizo. Sólo miro a Kakashi directo a los ojos. —No sé qué tanto le haya dicho Sakura, pero no es cierto.

El peligris suspiró.

—Eres inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Pero… he hablado con la directora Tsunade y me ha comunicado dos cosas: la primera —empezó—, es que hablará con tu madre al respecto y la segunda, que estás suspendido por una semana.

Suspendido.

Por una semana.

…Haruno estaba muerta.

Muer-ta.

—Creo que está de sobra decir que es muy decepcionante de un estudiante ejemplar como tú, Sasuke —y dicho eso salió del aula. Tal vez no estaba también dejar a los dos chicos solos, pero estaba casi seguro de que Sasuke no intentaría nada más.

Sasuke se quedó observando la puerta con Sakura sollozando tras él.

Se volteó lentamente sintiendo la furia recorrer sus venas y simplemente se dedicó a observarla.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste? —preguntó lentamente y en voz baja, pero no dejaba de ser sombría.

En ese momento Sakura paró automáticamente sus sollozos y sonrió de lado. —Cumplí mi promesa; y aún lo hago, _Sasuke-kun_.

Sasuke no se inmutó. Siguió fulminándola con la mirada mientras ella seguía sonriendo ya sin rastro de lágrimas.

—Debes admitir que soy una gran actriz —soltó caminando hacia la puerta del aula—, las lágrimas son difíciles de lograr.

El ojinegro cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo al que ella la abría; quedando detrás de ella. Sakura sentía la respiración de Sasuke en su oído y eso sólo la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—No lo volveré a repetir —dijo—, ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—Ya escuchaste a Kakashi —siseó la pelirrosa.

—…

Sakura tenía que admitir que estaba molesta, pero principalmente estaba nerviosa. Tener a Sasuke tan cerca le ponía los nervios de punta, y no precisamente de la forma romántica, más bien algo intimidante.

Aún así, sonrió. —Creo que tuviste que habértelo esperado de una perra como yo, ¿no?

Sasuke se alejó. —Hn.

—Dime algo, Sasuke… —empezó— ¿Pensaste que lo iba a olvidar tan fácil? Por un momento pareciste sorprendido.

—Sólo olvidé lo infantil que eras.

El chico no le dirigió una última mirada y simplemente salió del aula.

La ojiverde volvió a sonreír viendo la ventana y recordando sus palabras.

"_Te joderé, Sasuke Uchiha. Recuerda mis palabras."_

* * *

Hace tanto que no venía por aquí. En fin.

Me decidí por editar COMPLETAMENTE (enténdase como que eliminé la anterior) esta historia; ya que la anterior versión era un asco. Digamos que esta será un poco más seria, pero sin perder el toque de gracia.

Sinceramente me parece que el "Harassment" anterior daba pena. Tal vez la ortografía estaba bien; pero la redacción fallaba a veces y no explotaba la idea completamente.

Era una total ensalada de mierda.

Pero bueno, aquí vengo en un segundo intento. Ojalá salga; aunque a mí me gusta más así. No pierde la idea pero es diferente.


End file.
